


Tales from the Wastes (and vault 101)

by fandomgeek14



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: Snapshots of the Lone Wanderer, Clary Hamilton’s life (and potentially the sole survivor Molly Dean’s wasteland life as well)





	Tales from the Wastes (and vault 101)

2259:

 

James was in the medical room- giving a very kind and cheery ten year old a check up or more specifically an eye test. The boy, Jonas Palmer was raised to be polite and kind and had instantly taken a shine to James, and they'd become unlikely friends. Jonas' grandmother, Lucy Palmer, had left the room for a few minutes to do something, although James did not quite know what it was he suspected she knew Jonas would be alright in the room with James.

 

"your eyesight has gotten slightly worse Jonas"

 

"do i need glasses?"

 

"no, but I do believe they will get worse with age- you may have to get some next time" 

 

"Doc?"

 

"yes?"

 

"i'd quite like to be a doctor when i'm older"

 

"i think you have to take the G.O.A.T to decide that"

 

"that's why I'm hoping to get Physician on the test" 

 

"I'd be happy to take you on as my assisting physician Jonas" James smiled at the ten year old "but you'll have to wait until you're sixteen"

 

"I can do that" Jonas nodded excitedly

 

Lucy walked back in with a smile on her face.

 

"everything alright James?"

 

"Jonas' eyesight has gotten worse but not too bad that he needs glasses but he may need some in the future"

 

"that's good at least for now- thank you for looking him over"

 

"it's my pleasure Lucy- Jonas is always a very good patient"

 

the three were inturrpted by a creak and a happy gurgling noise from the opposite room James turned around to see that his daughter had somehow managed to push open the playpen. again.

 

"oh Clary how on earth did you get out of your playpen again? serves me right for keeping you in there and not paying close attention to you" James sighed

 

the little baby let out noise of what seemed to be her attempt at laughing 

 

"yes it is a little bit funny isn't it? from your perspective anyway" he smiled at the child

 

"she's going to be quite the stubborn young lady isn't she?" Lucy Palmer asked amused at Clary's apparent stubborness and delight

 

"a trait she's apparently inherited from her mother"

 

"you do know i'm happy to help out with anything you and Clary need? it myst be coming up to a hyear and a half year since you arrived at the vault and I know how difficult it is"

 

"thank you Mrs Palmer I-"

 

"- dadda"

 

the doctor and his friends were interrupted by a small voice coming from behind them- James turned around wide eyed at the thirteen month old  who was giving her dad a very unimpressed look because he was not paying attention to her.

 

"I think she just said-" Jonas was about to repeat it when-

 

"d-d-dadda!" Clary said before pausing  "dadda?" she looked confused at her father's expression as if she thought she was doing something wrong  

 

James walked over to his daughter picked her up with one swoop

 

"your first word! you're a very clever little girl Clary!"

 

  "dadda! dadda! dadda!" she repeated several times to her father knowing that she'd done something right.

 

"she's very clever- I remember Jonas' first word the delight on Anne's face was a sight" Lucy smiled

 

"she's very clever indeed" James agreed "I'm certain she's got the family intelligence from both me and her mother" 

 

"well done Clary!" Jonas said to the baby girl letting her hold his finger.

 

Jonas had grown quite attached to Clary since they turned up in vault 101 and Clary was attached to Jonas too and James suspected that they were going to be quite good friends once Clary was older.

 

"I think this is a cause for celebration- come on James, why don't you and Clary join us and Mrs Almodovar and little Amata down at the bar for some food?"

 

"I do have a couple of hours before my next paitent turns up- whatr do you think honey? would you like to see your friend Amata and show her your new language skills?"

 

an excited babble from Clary when Amata was mentioned gives James his answer.

 

"we'd like to join you"

 

"yes! i get to spend more time with Clary!" Jonas said happily

 

James laughed at the boy's words knowing that he was always welcome down to see Clary whenever he could. and the four of them walked out of the clinic and down to the bar. wehere Clary did indeed show off her newfound skills.


End file.
